towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Release the Chancellors III "Chancellor Sussaha"
Prolog: K'anzler Gongal lachte und weinte zugleich als er wieder ins freihe trat. So lange war er jetzt ein Gefangener gewesen. Jetzt war er wieder frei und strahlte über seine ganze Kanohi. "Danke an dich und deinen geheimnissvollen Freund!" sagte Gondal und sah Axalara an. Diese war jetzt wieder verlegen. "Nichts zu danken!" stammelete die Toa und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Ein Vahkitransporter fuhr for und einige Toa des Westens nahmen Kanzler Gondal in Empfang. Nach dem das Fahrzeug wieder verschwunden war sahen Wulf und Axalara noch mal zum Rathaus zurück. "War doch nicht so schwer wie ich annahm!" lachte die Toa zufrieden. "Stimmt!" erwiederte Wulf, "nichts geht über einen Überraschungseffekt!" '''R'osh stand im Saal und sah auf den sterbenden Toa im Stuhl. "Ich habe euch gewarnt!" sagte er wütend, "aber ihr habt meine Warnung in den Wind geschlagen!" "Sie können uns mit unseren eigenden Waffen schlagen!" keuchte der Toa im Stuhl, "das hat mich so abgelenkt das ich meinen Schwertertanz nicht aktivieren konnte!" "Schon eine Blamasche aus nächster nähe erschossen zu werden!" fuhr Rosh fort, "von einer Toa des Westens!" Rosh drehte sich um und überließ den Toa seiner Verletzung. Seine letzten Schreie hallten durch den Raum. Rosh ignorierte sie und verließ das Rathaus. Es gefiel ihm nicht eine weitere schlechte Nachricht überbringen zu müssen. Aber was solls, nun war es nun mal so. Der Conwoy 'D'ie Toa bewachten Kanzlerin Sussaha auf dem gnazen Weg bis zum Vahkitransporter. Dabei achteten sie sorgsam auf jeden Schritt der Matoranerin. Da bereits zwei der wertvollen Gefangenen befreit worden waren sahen sich die Toa gezwungen die letzten beiden an einen anderen Ort zu bringen. Einen den die fremden welche sich in ihre Angelegenheiten mit einmischten hoffentlich nicht kannten. Die Tür des Transporters schloss sich und das Fahrzeug setzte sich in bewegung. Die Kanzlerin sah aus dem Fenster und bemerkte ein Destralbike das dem Conwoy zu folgen schien. Sie konnte den Toa aber nicht erkennen der die Maschine fuhr. Zudem hielt er immer einen gewissen Abstand zu den anderen Fahrzeugen. Sussaha dachte an die anderen beiden Kanzler welche wieder in Freiheit waren. Sie sah noch einmal aus dem Fenster und stellte fest da das Destralbike nicht mehr da war. Der letzte Funken Hoffnung in ihr sank. 'S'ussaha wollte weinen doch sie kam nicht dazu. Ein starker Ruck erfasste den Vahkitransporter und brachte ihn um schlingern. Die Faher des Fahrzeugs hatten alle Mühe es wieder in die richtige Bahn zu bringen. Ein weiterer Schlag traf das Fahrzeug und es wankte gefährlich weit nach links. Es drohte um zu stürzen. Mit einem lauten ächzen schafften es die Fahrer einen Umsturtz zu verhindern. So fort kletterten zwei der Toa auf die Bordgeschütze. Sie suchten rechts und links neben dem Fahrzeug ob sie jemanden sehen konnten, doch da war niemand mehr. Drei Destralbikes lösten sich aus dem Conwoy und fuhren weiter for. Die Fahrzeugführer des Vahkitransporters erschraken einen Moment als sie einen der Toa die gerade vorraus gefahren waren, leblos neben seiner Maschine liegen sahen. 'D'ie beiden Toa traten aufs Gas und beschleunigten die Maschinen. Sie waren wütend und voller zorn. Das Destralbike vor ihnen drehte sich und steuerte auf sie zu. Der Toa führte nun eine lange und breite Klinge welche er gut zu berherschen schien. Während er zwischen den beiden Destralbikes hindurch fuhr ließ er die Klinge in der Luft kreisen. Beide Maschinen vielen um und schrammten über die Straße. Die beiden Toa rollten kopflos gegen die jeweilige Bürgersteigkannte. Die Fahrzeugführer des Vahkitransporters blickten auf den Toa der ungebremste auf ihr Fahrzeug zuhielt. Er verschwand unter dem Transporter und es flogen Funken und kleine Stichflammen. Das Fahrzeug begann wieder zu schlingern und zum endsetzten der Fahrzeugführer brachen die Beine des Vahkitransporters weg. 'S'ussaha hielt sich an ihrer Sitzbank feste als das Fahrzeug auf den Boden aufschlug. Aber sie war immer noch nicht beruhigter geworden. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie wurde jetzt erst richtig Nervös. Angst stieg in ihr auf als sie das Geräusch einer Klinge hörte. Gefolgt von einem Aufschrei und dem Fallen eines Körpers. Einer der Toa in der Kabine packte sie und zerrte sie zur Tür des Fahrzeugs. In dem Moment drang eine breite Klinge durch das Dach und der Toa sackte zusammen. Die Matoranerin warf sich auf den Boden und wartete angespannt. Ihre Feinde kämpften weiter auf dem Dach. Wieder hörte sie einen Aufschrei gefolgt eines Fallens. So ging es weiter bis eine erdrückende Stille eintrat. Freiheit zum Greifen nah! 'K'aum hatte die Kanzlerrin den Boden betreten als erneut Schüsse vielen. Doch diese erloschen rasch. Tanma und Imani traten heran und zogen zwei tote Toa hinter sich her. "Es wimmelt hier nur von diesen Clowns!" sprach Tanma und schob ein neues Magazin in sein Gewehr, "wie es aussieht wurde haben die um Verstärkung gebeten!" Cloud nickte und setzte sie auf das Destralbike. "Fahrt ihr los!" fuhr Tanma fort, "wir hallten die Bande auf!" Das Bike donnerte davon. Der andere Vahkitransporter näherte sich der Kreutzung. Der Asphalt splitterte unter dem Feuer der Bordkanone. Tanma wich den Schüssen aus und hielt sein Gewehr in den Lauf der Kanone. Zeitgleich mit dem Kanonenschuss löste auch der Toa den Schuss. Die Explosion warf den Vahkitransporter um. Tanma flog durch die Luft und landete sauber auf den Füßen. 'E'in Destralbike raste auf Tanma zu, welche seelen ruhig da stand und erst kurz vor dem zusammenstoß auswich. Der Schuss in die Ratkapsel ließ das Destralbike sich überschlagen und katapultierte den Toa in die Luft. Tanma rollte zwische die beiden weiteren Bikes und feuerte zwischen die Tanks. Mit zwei Explosionen verabschiedeten sich die Maschinen und Tanma feuerte den Toa im freiflug nach. Sie zuckten durch die Treffer und schlugen auf der Straße auf. Mit einem satz sprang Tanma auf den Vahkitransporter und schoss durch das Dach des Fahrzeugs. Hinter ihm schlugen Flammen aus den Löchern und den Fenstern. "Las uns wieder abhauen!" rief Imani und erschoss zwei Toa die aus der Seitenstraße kamen, "die werden immer mehr!" "'O'k!" antwortete Tanma, "einen geordneten Rückzug!" In der tat war bald die ganze Kreuzung von den feindlichen Toa abgesichert. Tanma aktivierte den Teleporter und sprang in das Teleporterfeld. Imani folgte ihm und beide waren nicht mehr auf dem westlichen Kontinent. Sie waren in Daxia. Nicht irgend wo in Daxia, sie waren etwas 300 meter entfehrnt des großen Krankenhauses aus dem Teleporterfeld getreten. Schwarzer Qualm stieg aus den Fenstern und Alarm Sirenen ertönten. In dem Gebäude wurde gekämpft. Tanma und Imani sahen sich an und rannten zur Eingangstür des krankenhauses. '''Wird fortgesetzt in: Heroes of the medal of Mata Nui I "Daxia in Flames" Epilog: Auf dem Westlichen Kontinent: B'''ima raste auf die Toa seiner Einheit zu. Diese gingen in Position und hielten die Waffen zum Schuß bereit. Durch die freie Schneise entlang erreichte Cloud mit Kanzlerin Sussaha das Pier und fuhr über dieses hinweg bis in das Landungsschiff. Jetzt zogen sich die Toa seiner Einheit geordnet zurück bis der letzte das Landungsboot betreten hatte. Das Bordgeschützt hielt die anrückenden bösartigen Toa auf distanz bis das Wasserfahrzeug am nächtlichen Horizont verschwand. '''Auf Daxia: 'T'anma und Imani rannten durch den Flur des Gebäudes zu den Zimmerplänen. Sie mussten sich beeilen. Das Leben der Geiseln war nun wichtiger als die Dunklen Jäger direkt zu verfolgen. Vor allem hatten diese eine wertvolle Geisel. Auch wenn es den beiden Toa sehr schwer fiel, mussten sie zuerst an Helryx denken. Erst wenn Helryx in Sicherheit war, könnte man versuchen die anderen Geiseln zu befreihen. 'D'rei Hochhäuser weiter saß Dark M auf einem Stuhl und beobachtete die Kämpfe durch sein Fehrnglas. Er lächelte finster. Seine Pläne waren aufgegangen. Helryx hatte die weg geschickt welche für ihn eine Gefahr darstellten und die Dunklen Jäger würden jene Mitwisser seines Vorhabens beseitigen. Dark M stand auf und klappte den Stuhl zusammen. Mal sehen on Helryx aus dieser Lektion lehrnen würde, dachte der Toa und zog seine Kaputze über die Kanohi. Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte Kategorie:Jadekaiser